Asesino profesional de
by Miau-Abadeer
Summary: Alexy miraba por todos lados...¿Cómo le iba a decir a su hermano que ha matado a su mascota?


Bien este es mi primer relato-drabble-oneshort sobre CdM ( Corazón de Melón) con dos de los eprsonajes más queridos de este mundillo **Alexy** y **Armin** -amo el primero klamskamsk 3-

Alexy & Armin no me pertenecen son de Chinomiko y de Amour Sucré~

* * *

**Asesino profesional de...**

Un pequeño de cabellos azulados caminaba por toda la habitación con su pequeña mano en el mentón en forma pensativa mientras sus cejas se juntaban al intentar fruncir el ceño. Dio otra vuelta más por la habitación rodeando una pequeña mesa con una silla al lado con un conejo blanco y manchas rosas de peluche encima de esta. Alexy se giro sobre sus talones para estar en frente de su amigo peludo y sin vida propia; infló un poco sus mofletes haciendo que se sonrojaran un poco. Un paso, dos pasos y tres pasos son los que dio para estar cerca del peluche y tirarlo de un manotazo.¿Estaba enfadado?¿Con el peluche? No, estaba enfadado consigo mismo y muy angustiado por lo que se avecinaba.

Ahora su mirada estaba en la mesa, mejor dicho, el _''cadáver''_ que estaba encima del mueble.¿Qué le debería de decir a su hermano gemelo? Se rascó su cabecita con nerviosismo y con los ojos brillantes, sabía que sí se enteraba de que había matado a _Popi_ Armin se iba a enfadar tanto que sería capaz de pedirle el divorcio. No sabía como lo haría pero seguro que su gemelo usaría todo lo posible para no volverlo a ver ni hablar.¡El moreno amaba a _Popi_! Y es que se sentía muy culpable pero que muy culpable de la muerte de _Popi. _Se lo había prometido cuando Armin salio por la puerta de casa para ir a un partido de fútbol con unos amigos del colegio y él prometió cuidar de la _''mascota''_ de su gemelo.

–¡Alexy! –reconoció esa voz al instante de su hermano con un portazo acompañándolo. Eso quería decir que ya había llegado a casa…¡Y él sin tener un plan!

_Piensa, rápido, piensa, piensa…¡Piensa Alexy! _ decía su voz interior; su Pepito Grillo por decirlo de una manera a la vocecita que tenía en la mente. Miró al ''_cadáver_'' con nerviosismo y de un movimiento rápido lo cogió escondiendo a Popi debajo de la almohada de su cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un niño de siete años moreno y ojos azules con su camiseta llena de barro que seguro se había manchado mientras jugaba. Alexy arrugó un poco su nariz asqueado, no le gustaba mancharse la ropa jugando a esas cosas.

–¿Has cuidado bien a _Popi_? –pregunto con su vocecita Armin con los ojos brillantes y se acercaba a su hermano. Alexy no sabía que contestar decir la verdad o mentir para no herir a su hermano. Asintió aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas y su boca tenía más curvas que una carretera.

–S-sí – afirmó el pequeño peliazul con miedo e inseguridad por dentro.

– ¿Y dónde está? –volvió a preguntar al ver que su respuesta no le gustaba ni le daba buenas señales.

– Ehhhh – abrió la boca pero solo salía ese sonido; movía sus ojos para despistar a su gemelo y cambiar de tema pero nada, no se le ocurría nada – ¿Merendamos Armin? Seguro que bienes cansadísimo del partido…¡Vamos a comer! –le cogió del brazo para arrastrarle fuera de la habitación, Armin desconfiado aparto el abrazo de Alexy para ponerse de brazos cruzados y serio.

–¿¡Dónde está _Popi_!? –grito Armin enfadado con la mirada fija en Alexy que se estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos.

El menor de los gemelos miro su cama con miedo. **Error**. No debería de haber mirado donde se escondía el cuerpo de Popi porque el policía se enteraría de donde estaba _Popi_. Armin se dio la vuelta a la dirección donde miraba Alexy y camino hacía la cama inspeccionando el mueble de arriba abajo para buscar a su mascota. Alexy intentaba con sus gritos que dejará de buscar inventándose excusas como _No sé donde lo he dejado_ o _Ahí no está_ . Lo encontró, debajo de la almohada de su hermano estaba Popi. Lo cogió con cuidado e intento tocarlo muchas veces a ver si reaccionaba pero nada.

–Armin…–llamó a su hermano moviéndole de los hombros poco a poco, este no decía anda miraba a Popi en sus pequeñas manos –Puedo explicarlo es que le di mucho de comer, no limpie sus popos y…

–¿¡Cómo puedes explicar que es el tercer Tamagotchi que me matas, Alexy!? – gritó el moreno con los ojos llorosos y tirando el cachivache por los aires donde residía antes el Tamagotchi Popi .

Alexy asesino profesional de …**Tamagotchis. **

* * *

Vale,os habreis quedado **WTF!? **¿Pero qué es esto?**  
**

Pues para abreviar...Me imaginé un día a Alexy y Armin de niños cuando leí de ellos y me recorde de una cosa de mi infancia...¡Los Tamagotchis!Que recuerdos,joer,cuando se temorían más de miles de Tamagotchis cada día(?)Asi que he transmitido este relato que iba a ser pequeño pero me pasé xDDDD El de un recuerdo de Infancia~


End file.
